Just Follow Your Heart
by Magicallydeliciousluckycharms
Summary: Namine, a girl who comes from a broken household, takes an entrance exam for Twilight Town's very own performing arts academy, and gets accepted into the music program. She wants to become a singer to support her family and make her brother proud; Who's in a band himself. But along the way, mischief strikes and she meets two boys named Roxas and Ventus.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

I stared out the window into the eery forests that stood behind the cracks in the town's wall. They bewildered me somehow, and I didn't know why. My long blonde hair blew with the slight breeze that came in through the window and I diverted my gaze into the house. Kairi, My mum was passed out on the soft baby blue carpet again. You couldn't even imagine how much it bothered me that she could just drink and drink until she was drunk off her ass without a care in the world. She did have a family to care of.

Of course, I felt more like the mom in our household. I wasn't like other teenagers that took advantage of their drunk parents. Well, at least the teenagers I knew. Most of my friends wanted me to go out and party with them and get drunk off my ass. But I wouldn't go near alcohol. It disgusted me.

I sighed and dragged Kairi onto the couch and then covered her with a blanket. "I wish you wouldn't... But you do." I sighed and fixed the blanket once more before retreating back to my room. My one and only fear was that she was going to get to drunk one day. But I knew she wouldn't. Or maybe I didn't. Maybe I was wrong. But I had more faith in her than that.

"Oh come on Nam, wipe that frown off your face." My big brother Axel walked into the room with a wide grin on his face. He reminded me of a cat with his acid green eyes and sinister facial features. It was nice though. At school I got bullied a lot, and he always scared everyone off. Knowing that there was at least one person that cared about me in the world was nice too. And I felt like that one person was Axel.

Startled, I put my fake smile back on and turned to look at him, "O-Oh! I thought you were at band practice."

Axel put on a fake pout, "Aw, I thought you'd be happy to see me little sis! We finished early today." He turned his pout into a grin and sauntered over to me casually, handing me a white envelope with a fancy "T" insignia on it. It was the insignia of the Performing Arts School I'd taken an entrance exam for; Twilight Towns very own Sea Salt Academy.

My heart leaped out of my chest and I quickly, almost desperately opened the envelope. "Whoa, Easy there!" I could here the smirk in Axel's voice but didn't bother looking up to check. I was too focused on the letter I now had tightly gripped in my hands.

The letter said:

"Dear Namine,

We are very happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Twilight Town's very own: Sea Salt Academy. Your vocal skills are very impressive for your age and you will be admitted into the gifted art program at our school. Your first day will be on August 21st. Your schedule and classes are included in this envelope.

Make sure to bring the following supplies:

• Lyric Notebook

• At least 2 musical compositions

• A Blank Notebook

You will find out what the notebook is for later. Also, you will be required to take regular classes, just like a regular school. We wish you luck this upcoming year!

Your Principal,

Dr. Ansem"

I let out a squeak but quickly covered my mouth. "Quick! What's the date?!" I asked excitedly and put the letter down so I wouldn't rip it out of ecstasy.

"August 20th... You okay there Nam? I haven't seen you like this since you were at least four." Axel raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a truly worried expression on his face.

"No. No I don't think I'm okay. Oh god I've gotta go shopping! Bye Ax!" I put the envelope down on the coffee table that laid beside the couch Kairi was passed out on and sped out the door like a bat out of hell.

And that... Is how it begun.


	2. Chapter 1 Half: Prep vs A Fiery Namine

A/N: Hai there mah childrens of the interwebz! ^.~ I'm baaaaack! I was gone for so long holy shiz *0* But Im back now! And I promise I will try to post as often as possible! I've been working on my writing too ya know~ So I promise that I will repost Orange Juice very shortly new and improved! Ugh, I read it over and I was like: WAT EES THIS. *explodes* XD

Funny thing is; I was actually thinking about Peep and the Big Wide World which I haven't watched since I was in the third grade so... Yah X'D Enjoy!~ 3

Chapter 1.5: Namine and the Big Wide World

Axel POV~

I blinked blankly for a few minutes, oblivious to what was going on. "What... What just happened?" I finally spoke. Totally mind fucked, I picked up the letter that Namine had been holding. I had decided that the letter was the reason that my sister had just ran out of the door like a speed demon.

Upon reading it, a smirk formed upon my lips. "So~ Ya got in. I knew you could do it." I proudly looked up to the ceiling and continued to smirk. She had said when she was little that she was gonna make me proud someday. Mission accomplished kiddo, Mission accomplished. The kid was only 14 and she was already reaching towards her dreams.

Somehow, I felt kind of empty inside. Maybe it was because I knew what her heart really wanted. She didn't have to go trying to make me proud by going towards the music business, I would have been just as proud if she had signed up for the art program. Even though the kid really does have a beautiful voice, she could have gone for what she wanted. She's a beautiful artist too. Maybe... Maybe she just doesn't believe in herself. She should just follow her heart. It'll lead the way.

I sighed and looked out the window with a sad but happy look on my face, "You really are a good kid Nam."

Namine POV~

I hummed happily and started looking through one of the many clothes racks Kole's had to offer. I loved the dresses they sold, and I wanted to look nice on my first day. All I had at home were sweats and old worn out flats, so I had decided that it was time for me to get some new clothes. Upon looking through all the colorful dresses, I found a white one and my eyes began to shimmer with the glorified beauty of it all.

It was a simple, tank top dress, with little frilly and flowery lace design at the bottom. It was beautiful; Everything about it just stood out to me. I gently began to take the gorgeous white dress off the rack, but I felt someone snatch it away from me. Out of shock, I turned around with a blank expression and blinked twice. There was a preppy looking girl with obviously dyed blue hair and apple red lipstick on, glaring at me viciously.

"What are you looking at?!" She barked and pushed her way past me, taking the dress of my dreams with her. "This is MY dress. It wouldn't look good on you anyway~" I could just here the priss in her tone and for once and my life, I decided to do something about people like her. I'd been dealing with them my whole life, letting them take advantage of the fact that I wouldn't say anything back to them, but that was all gonna change.

"I don't see your name on it." I said viciously back to her, poison dripping out of my tone like Arsenic.

"Excuse you?" The blue haired prep scoffed and spun on her heel to face me. She looked shocked.

"I said; I don't see your name on it. Didn't you hear me the first time? Or are your ears blocked with cum from the guy you just fucked in the bathroom." I smirked and let my inner Axel come out. He wasn't the only one with a fiery personality. I just kept mine bottled up most of the time. ((A/N: I can't even tell you how fun that was to write. XD))

She gasped and dropped the dress to the ground, blue eyes wide and blush spread across her cheeks from the shock and embarrassment she was suffering. "Thank you!" I smiled brightly and picked the dress off the ground, nonchalantly heading off to the dressing room. The snickers of people who had just witnessed the whole even could be heard, and I couldn't help but let out another smirk.

'That was a risky move... But it was so worth it! Your mine now baby!' I squealed mentally and hugged the dress to my chest. Axel was right. I hadn't been this excited (or slick for that matter) since I was at least four. Axel had influenced me a lot when I was younger; He had his grip held tight on me. But as I got older, I started to develop a personality of my own. Thinking back, those days were awesome. Not a care in the world, sitting in the middle of the mall on a bench, cracking on the poor ugly bastards at the mall, those days were the best.

A small smile formed on my lips and I let out a happy sigh before walking into an open dressing room and locking the door behind me.

The next day, was gonna be hectic.


End file.
